poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame
Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame is the third Pokémon crossover created by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube on September 12, 2010. It was released online on Google Drive on November 24, 2014. Plot Our Story Begins In 1482 Paris, Quasimodo, a disfigured man, lives only to ring the bells of the cathedral of Notre Dame. Alone except for three animate gargoyles (Victor, Hugo, and Laverne) and Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (along with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Land Before Time gang), Quasimodo is forbidden from ever leaving the bell-tower by his life-long guardian, the Minister of Justice, Claude Frollo (whom Team Rocket, the Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures work for). Frollo, a highly religious man with Cold Blood And Black Heart who detests "impure" commoners, had adopted the infant Quasimodo as a reluctant repentence for killing his mother, a gypsy he falsely accused of theft. With Paris's annual Festival of Fools underway, the gargoyles encourage Quasimodo & The Others to leave the bell-tower in order to attend. Meanwhile, Frollo appoints a new Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, and the two go to oversee the festivities. Quasimodo is eventually revealed, and the crowd crowns him King of Fools for having the ugliest face in all Paris. Soon afterwards, however, The Citizens, Frollo's guards, Team Rocket, the Hyenas, and the Vultures incite a riot and Quasimodo is tortured. The gypsy dancer Esmeralda, who had just finished a performance, reappears to help Quasimodo And The Others, even though Frollo forbids it. Because of her defiance, Frollo orders Esmeralda arrested, but she manages to escape his soldiers, and is marked as a fugitive. Esmeralda seeks refuge in Notre Dame, where she is confronted by Phoebus. She initially acts hostile towards him, but Phoebus reveals he is unlike the other soldiers, and the two begin developing a romance. When Frollo & His Henchmen arrives unexpectedly, Phoebus claims sanctuary for Esmeralda in an attempt to save her. However, the plan backfires, and Frollo surrounds the cathedral with his men, effectively trapping Esmeralda inside. Here, she meets with Quasimodo, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and the Gang again. The two form a friendship, and he helps her escape. Quasimodo discovers he has fallen in love with Esmeralda, and holds out hope that she will also love him despite his ugliness. Frollo too finds he is attracted to Esmeralda, and is convinced it is the work of black magic. He fears eternal damnation because of his feelings, and when he is alerted of Esmeralda's escape, he vows to find her and make her love him or otherwise have her executed. Frollo, in his obsessive search, begins burning down all of Paris, and nearly executes Phoebus for insubordination. Phoebus escapes on horseback, but is shot at with arrows and plummets into a river. He is saved by an onlooking Esmeralda, who takes him back to the cathedral. There, the two share a kiss, and Quasimodo, having just been convinced by the gargoyles that Esmeralda truly does love him, is heartbroken. Frollo arrives unexpectedly; Esmeralda makes a quick escape and Phoebus is hidden. Frollo reveals to Quasimodo that he knows the location the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, and announces a plan of attack. Phoebus and Quasimodo journey to the hideaway (using a map hidden in a charm Esmeralda had given Quasimodo & The Others before), and are nearly hanged by Clopin, the king of the gypsies, who had mistaken them for spies. Esmeralda stops the operation and Phoebus warns of the impending attack. Almost instantly, however, Frollo and his soldiers arrive and arrest everyone. He was bluffing, and had followed Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, Quasimodo and the others to the Court of Miracles. The next day, Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake. Quasimodo, chained to the bell-tower, has given up all hope. Frollo offers Esmeralda his love in exchange for her freedom, but she refuses, and the execution commences. Seeing this, Quasimodo becomes angry and breaks free. He heroically swoops down and retrieves Esmeralda, taking her back to the cathedral and screaming "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Frollo breaks into the cathedral just as his prisoners begin to break free and revolt. Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends started to fight Team Rocket, the Hyenas, and the Vultures. Cera pokes Banzai with her horn and She and Pumbaa blast off Team Rocket and the Hyenas started to flee. Misty uses her Staryu to defeat Arthur and Cecil. Upstairs, Frollo finds Quasimodo crying over Esmeralda, who is apparently dead. Frollo attempts to stab Quasimodo, but he retaliates and overpowers him. Suddenly, Esmeralda awakes and Quasimodo runs off with her onto the cathedral's balconies, with Frollo pursuing, sword in hand. In the ensuing fight, Frollo finally reveals to Quasimodo that he had killed his mother 5 years ago, and in one last attempt to kill Esmeralda, falls from the cathedral to his death. Later, Quasimodo comes to accept that Esmeralda and Phoebus love each other. With Esmeralda's help, he reluctantly emerges from the cathedral, and is finally accepted into society. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil guest star in this film. *Like the original version of Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, this is a PAL film with PAL bits from Pokémon 4Ever and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers and NTSC bits from the Pokémon films 1-3 and 5, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, The Lion King films, and The Land Before Time films 1-11 and 13. *There was originally to be a separate Land Before Time crossover film with The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but the idea was dropped as it turned out that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were already guest starring in this film. *This is the first Pokémon crossover film to guest star characters from The Land Before Time and The Lion King. It is also the first Pokémon crossover film to feature Arthur and Cecil as additional villainous guest stars. *Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil are working for Frollo in this film. *Littlefoot and his friends already faced Team Rocket in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and already faced Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King'', the only villains they didn't face until this movie were Simba's arch enemies Arthur and Cecil. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. *Both The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and The Hunchback of Notre Dame were released in 1996. *Both The Lion King and The Hunchback of Notre Dame were created by Disney. *Littlefoot and his friends faced Arthur and Cecil again in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Ash and his friends will face Arthur and Cecil again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *This film uses Eternal's version of the end credits song Someday (taken from the real film's UK soundtrack) as the end credits song, due to it using the UK version of the real film with that version of the song. Links Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOS18tN1VPRnJ4clE/edit Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOOGtVZjlKVEhlQ2M/edit Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOU3dUdVVJOWdsUVk/edit Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOTXdwSnltMnFUTEU/edit Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOSklzNkRwMTVLM1U/edit Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOWnhHeXNjLVluWjg/edit Part 7/Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEORHRhbVZkeHZPZVU/edit[[Category:Spin-off films]] Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Films set in Paris